just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 4 (Reboot Edition)
Just Dance 4 Reboot Edition is a reboot version of Just Dance 4. The game was released in October 12, 2016 in North America, October 13, 2016 in Europe and Austrailia, October 14 in United Kingdom, and October 15 in Japan. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS4, and Xbox One versions of the game. Songs '*' - indicated that the song is covered. PT - This track is placed to a different spot. ET - This track was originally an exclusive, but was moved to the main song list. DT - This track was originally a DLC, but was moved to the main song list. D - This track was moved to DLC. NOW - This track is on Just Dance Now. JDU - This track is on Just Dance Unlimited. NEW - This track is an exclusive to the reboot. XJ - This track is not available on the Japanese version. J - This track is a Japanese exclusive. # Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (PT) # Good Feeling (NOW) (JDU) # Rock Lobster # Disturbia # What Makes You Beautiful (WU) # Hot For Me # Asereje (The Ketcup Song) (NOW) (JDU) # Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (NOW) (JDU) # We No Speak Americano (NOW) (JDU) # Oops... I Did It Again (NOW) (JDU) # Beauty And A Beat (NOW) (JDU) # Everybody Needs Somebody To Love # Crazy Little Thing # Super Bass (NOW) (JDU) # Tribal Dance (NOW) (JDU) # On The Floor # Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (NOW) (JDU) # Never Gonna Give You Up # Maneater (NOW) (JDU) # Run The Show # Livin' La Vida Loca (WU) # You're The First, The Last, My Everything (NOW) (JDU) # Oh No! (NOW) (JDU) # I Like It (NOW) (JDU) # Mas Que Nada # Some Catchin' Up To Do # The Final Countdown (NOW) (JDU) # Mr. Saxobeat (NOW) (JDU) # Jailhouse Rock (NOW) (JDU) # Moves Like Jagger (WU) (NOW) (JDU) # Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (WU) (NOW) (JDU) # Make The Party (Don't Stop) # Wild Wild West # So What # Istanbul (NOW) (JDU) # Superstition (NOW) (JDU) # (I've Had) The Time Of My Life # Good Girl # Umbrella # Brand New Start (ET) # You Make Me Feel... # Cercavo Amore # Diggin' The Dirt # Part Of Me # Gangnam Style # Funhouse # So Glamorous # Heavy Cross # One Thing # Oath # We R Who We R # Die Young # The Lazy Song # Primadonna # Gold Dust # Like I Would (2017) (Switch) / ZAYN / 2 / 2015 # Electric Boy (WU) (E) / Kara / 2 / 2012 # Take Me Home (E) (XJ) / Bebe Rexha / 2 / 2013 # Gold (E) (XJ) / Britt Nicole / 1 / 2012 # Sparks (E) (XJ) / Hilary Duff / 3 / 2015 Removed # Love You Like A Love Song (D) # Crucified # Time Warp (D) # Ain't No Other Man (D) # Domino (D) # Want You Back (D) Alternate Modes There are originally 10 alternates. There are 5 new alternates! E - This routine is a new alternate and exclusive to the reboot. 2P - 2 players are required to do this routine. This only happens in the Xbox One version. JDNOW - This routine is on Just Dance Now. JDU - This routine is on Just Dance Unlimited. N - This routine is only available for NTSC regions. # Call Me Maybe (N) / Extreme Version # Beauty And A Beat (E) / Couple version / ♀/♂ # Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (JDNOW) (JDU) / Wrestler Version # Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (2P) / Hold My Hand Version # Electric Boy (E) / Extreme Version / ♀ # Good Feeling (JDNOW) (JDU) / Extreme Verision # Jailhouse Rock (JDNOW) (JDU) / Line Dance Version # Rock Lobster / Sweat Version / ♀ # Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (E) / Extreme Version / ♂/♂ # Run The Show / Extreme Version # Tribal Dance (JDNOW) (JDU) / Katana Version # Umbrella / Umbrella Version # We No Speak Americano (E) / Charleston Version / ♀/♂ # We No Speak Americano (JDNOW) (JDU) / Fanmade Version # What Makes You Beautiful / Extreme Version # Wild Wild West / Extreme Version Mashups Duet and Dance Crew mashups return. * E - This routine is a new mashup and exclusive to the reboot. * D - This routine is a duet mashup. * C - This routine is a dance crew mashup. # Beauty And A Beat (D) # Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) # Disturbia © # Electric Boy (E) # Maneater # Moves Like Jagger # Livin La Vida Loca # Never Gonna Give You Up # On The Floor (E) # Run The Show # So What # Superstition (E) # We No Speak Americano # Wild Wild West Puppet Master Modes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Future JD games Category:Candidates for future JD games Category:Just Dance Game Category:Video games